Wild Horses
by CCMC
Summary: Song-fic to Wild Horses-The Rolling Stones/ Santana, upset after the Hurt Locker, sings a song to Brittany in Glee Club.


**Hello there fellow fanfiction readers! So, as my summary stated, I've had this song on replay in my head for DAYS. I'm not quite sure what it is about it but I just love it. I figured why not make a story, and here I am! TA DA!**

***Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin'. Wish I does, but I don'ts :/**

**OH! And in case you don't like the musical stylings of the Rolling Stones, I would like to suggest the WONDERFUL cover done by Liz Gillies. You may know her from 13 the Musical or Jade in Victorious **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><span>Santana's POV<span>

It has be a few weeks since I bared my heart to Brittany in front of our lockers. Every time I think about it a sharp pang rings through my heart, almost as if I'm reliving it all over again. Even though it hurts I can't tear my eyes away from the two of them sitting in the corner of the choir room, giggling to themselves. It makes me sick. I still can't understand why she picked Stubbles McCripple Pants over me. I mean for God's sake I am the hottest piece of ass there is in this town! But whatever, the more I think about it the more my heart and head hurts. I need something to distract myself, thankfully just then Mr. Shue walks in. I think this is probably one of the few times in my life I'm happy to see him and his ugly vests.

Mr. Shue puts down his papers and grins at us as he fixes his tie, "Alright guys! So today's lesson is going to be-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Shue, but I have a song I would like to sing.", I say as I rise from my seat. A brilliant idea just popped into my head, another chance for me to try and win Brittany back. I walk over to the band and tell them the song I'm going to sing and then I walk back to the middle of the room.

I look out among all the faces of my fellow Glee Clubbers. Mike, Mercedes, Tina, Finn and Sam look at me with curiously as to what I'm going to sing. Quinn, Artie and Rachael look suspicious while Kurt and Brittany look at me like they know what I'm doing and have been waiting for it all along.

"Alright, so this song has been in my head for a while and I just need to get it out.", I make eye contact with Brittany and smile before taking a deep breath, waiting for the music to begin. I hear the guitar come in and I open my mouth to sing,

"_Childhood living is easy to do  
>The things you wanted, I bought them for you<br>Graceless lady, you know who I am  
>You know I can't let you slide through my hands<br>Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
>Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away"<em>

At this point all fear and nervousness has left my body and I'm letting the music take over. I open my eyes not realizing I had closed them and I scan the faces of the Glee Club. Starting to feel nervous again I look over toward Brittany to see she has a smile on her face.

"I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
>Now you decided to show me the same"<p>

At this point I see her face shift into a look of guilt, I feel a pang again in my chest because I'm thinking the same thing. About how much we have hurt each other whether we meant to or not.

_"No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
>Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind<em>

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
>Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away<em>

I know I've dreamed you, a sin and a lie  
>I have my freedom but I don't have much time<br>Faith has been broken, tears must be cried  
>Let's do some living, after we die<p>

Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
>Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day<br>Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
>Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day"<p>

Just as the song ends I feel the beginning of tears crawling down my cheeks. I'm still staring into those impossibly blue eyes that are also over flowing with tears. I know I have to say something she's expecting me too, so is everyone else, hell even I expect myself to say something! Just as I open my mouth to speak a lump forms in my throat in response to seeing Artie grab her hand and wipe away her tears, the two of them smiling at each other gently. I chicken out wiping my eyes and I return to my seat not making eye contact with anyone. Sorry B, guess today's not my day…

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm…..well I'm not all too pleased with this. It started out okay, but I took a break and when I came back the words just weren't flowing right : But when I start something I'm going to finish it gosh darn it!**

**Either way tell me what you think, thanks :D**


End file.
